The Mysterious Fighter
by KungSwingFu
Summary: All the fighters, including the Shuffle Alliance were shock to see this mysterious fighter register for the tournament. They all thought that it could have been a new fighter. Are they right or wrong. Let's see if this fighter is much of a challenge.
1. Who's That Fighter

Chibodee: All Right! Another tournament. I finally get the chance to defeat Domon Kasshu.  
  
George: I too will compete on the tournament with my Rose Gundam.  
  
Sai Saici: Yeah I want to join in this tournament, too.  
  
Argo: Me too. Hey Domon is here!  
  
Domon: Hey Guys, how's it going? I heard that there was going to be another gundam tournament. Is that true?  
  
George: Yes Domon that is right.  
  
Domon: So are you all going to join in the tournament? I know that I will.  
  
(Suddenly, Schwartz and his Shadow Gundam appear.)  
  
Domon: Schwartz!  
  
Schwartz: I'll expect to see you there in the tournament Domon.  
  
Domon: Yeah, sure. Now let's go register.  
  
(In shock, a gundam suddenly comes about in the middle of nowhere.)  
  
Argo: Whose gundam is that?  
  
George: I have never seen that gundam or fighter in my entire days of fighting.  
  
Domon: Maybe it's a new fighter. You never know. Rain: Should I check him up on my computer Domon?  
  
Domon: Yeah sure. Thanks Rain.  
  
Rain: Why, it's nowhere on my files. I don't understand. I might have to look up on the Internet instead. Ah-ha! I found it. He seems to be Neo- Korea's fighter. His name is Sounoo. He is a very young fighter but not a new one. We have never heard or seen in quite long time because he has been out training for this time. At least that is what is says here.  
  
Schwartz: Yes I have heard of him. He is known to be a very powerful gundam fighter. It is known that his father had won this same tournament about ten years ago. You guys should be careful out there.  
  
Chibodee: Oh come on Schwartz. He's been hiding his face the whole entire time. How good can this guy be? I bet all of you that I'll be the first one to beat him. Just watch. Hahaha!  
  
Schwartz: Don't be such a fool Chibodee!  
  
Domon: Ah don't worry so much about it Schwartz. By the way Rain, what's this mysterious' fighter's name anyway.  
  
Rain: Uh let me check. Oh my goodness! It's called the Blue-Flame Gundam. It is to suppose to be a legendary gundam passed down from his family for generations.  
  
(Then the mysterious fighter in the gundam comes out.)  
  
Sounoo: Hello Domon Kasshu. I have been hoping to meet you some day. I look forward fighting you. (He smiles as he walks away)  
  
George: Why don't we have dinner tonight? It's on me. For good luck to all of you guys.  
  
Chibodee: Hey thanks George.  
  
Argo: Yes thank you.  
  
Domon: Yeah thanks.  
  
(George took them all, including Schwartz to a restaurant called Blue Koi)  
  
(In the restaurant, they all talked about the mysterious fighter, Sounoo)  
  
  
  
George: (after eating, George said to them), Now you all get a good night sleep because the tournament begins tomorrow. 


	2. The Tournament Begins

(It was the day for the tournament to begin)  
  
Domon: What! I have to fight The Viking Gundam! Not him again. I fought him last year. He was a pain in the neck. Fine I accept.  
  
Announcer: Next up is The Burning Gundam against The Viking Gundam. This should be an interesting match.  
  
Viking Gundam: Ready to lose Domon. Hahaha!  
  
Domon: Actually I think you'll be the one losing.  
  
Announcer: Fighters, are you ready?  
  
(Bang! The gunshot was fired)  
  
(Because the Viking Gundam is so powerful, it took Domon a while to defeat the Viking Gundam)  
  
Domon: And here's my final attack!  
  
Viking Gundam: No, No, Noooooo!  
  
Domon: Burning Slash!  
  
Announcer: And down goes the Viking Gundam. (Boom!) Oh no! The Viking Gundam has blown up. As the rules say, if the fighter kills the opponent, he or she is disqualified. But what's this in the Burning Gundam's hand, why it's no other than the pilot for the Viking Gundam. He must have grabbed him before that explosion. Domon Kasshu, a great gundam fighter.  
  
Schwartz: Great match Domon. I didn't think that you knew that it was going to blow.  
  
Chibodee: Whoo-hoo! Nice going Domon!  
  
Announcer: After the intramural, it's Neo-France's gundam verses Neo- Niger's gundam.  
  
Argo: Good-luck George.  
  
George: Thank you Argo. I'll need it. Neo-Niger's gundam is very powerful.  
  
Rain: Another win for Neo-Japan, right Domon? Domon?  
  
Domon: Oh, sorry Rain. I was just thinking about Neo-Korea's gundam.  
  
Rain: Don't worry so much about it Domon. I'm sure that you'll be able to be it.  
  
Domon: I'm not so sure about that.  
  
Announcer: Another easy win by Neo France's Gundam Rose.  
  
Argo: I guess I'm next.  
  
Chibodee: Who will you be fighting next Argo?  
  
Argo: I'll be fighting Neo-Portugal's gundam.  
  
Chibodee: It should be an easy win for you Argo. I mean come on. Neo- Portugal's gundam as no speed, and little power. Nothing compared to yours. Yours has lots and I mean lost of power. Their gundam also has no-  
  
Argo: Yes I get the point!  
  
Chibodee: Sheesh. You don't have to be so pushee.  
  
Announcer: Neo-Russia and Neo-Portugal, please step into your gundams. Now, let the match begin!  
  
Argo: I have this all in my hands. Ha-yah!  
  
Announcer: Neo-Russia's Bolt Gundam has once again grasp victory.  
  
Person 1: Neo Russia is the best! Yeah!  
  
Person 2: Yeah I know. I wish I were like him!  
  
Schwartz: Great fight Argo. Well, looks like I'm next.  
  
Announcer: Let the match against Neo-Germany and Neo-Egypt begin.  
  
Neo-Egypt's Gundam: What's this? He has become invisible to my eyes. Am I dreaming? Ahhh! I'll get you Shadow Gundam! Take this, this and this.  
  
Schwartz: Ha! You'll have to do better than that in order to destroy me.  
  
Neo-Egypt's Gundam: Then take this attack. Yah!  
  
Announcer: Neo-Egypt's Gundam is about to unleash his best attack. No fighter has ever withstood this attack. I wonder if Neo-Germany's Shadow Gundam can make it.  
  
Neo-Egypt's Gundam: Yes, I got him!  
  
Schwartz: Think again! Yah!  
  
Announcer: It was Shadow Gundam's Subsitution Technique. And he takes victory with it, too. The tournament will now continue starting from tomorrow. Then it's Neo-China's Dragon Gundam verses Neo-Spain's gundam.  
  
(The day has passed and it is now the next day)  
  
Domon: Hey be careful out there, okay.  
  
Sai Saici: Don't worry Domon. I got this one in the palm of my hands. You see, I was up all night studying Neo-Spain's moves. I figured out how to avoid the attacks that the other fighters couldn't.  
  
Domon: Great job.  
  
Sai Saici: Thanks. Well I gotta start my match. See ya later bro.  
  
(Boom! The gunshot goes off and the match starts)  
  
Neo-Spain's gundam: Get ready to make your grave Sai Saici.  
  
Sai Saici: Ha! Stop yapping and just fight me! Yah!  
  
Chibodee: What's Sai Saici doing fighting him head on like that. He's crazy!  
  
Schwartz: He's doing the only thing in order to defeat Neo-Spain's gundam.  
  
Chibodee: Say what!?  
  
Announcer: What an amazing maneuver. and Dragon Gundam takes victory in an astonishing attack! Now it's Neo-Korea's Blue-Flame Gundam verses Neo- Philippines' gundam. And after this match, it's the semi-finals in the Battle Royal.  
  
Sounoo: I wish you good luck Neo-Philippines.  
  
Neo-Philippines' pilot: Shut up. I won't need it.  
  
Announcer: BEGIN! What's this, it's already over! Neo-Korea's Blue-Flame Gundam has defeated Neo-Philippines' gundam in a new record time! With the Blue-Flame Gundam's speed, Sounoo was able to defeat him within four seconds! Congradulation to the winners of the first round, the Shuffle Alliance, Schwartz, and Sounoo. Now the semi-finals start the next day. The semi-finals aren't individual matches; they are all fighting together in one match called the Battle Royal! The last two gundams standing wins to go to the finals. Everyone you don't want to miss this. 


	3. The SemiFinals

(It is in the morning on the day of the semi-finals. About 10:00)  
  
Announcer: Today is day for the semi-finals!  
  
Crowd: Yeah! (Clapping)  
  
Announcer: The semi-finals will begin in the afternoon at one O clock (1:00). Please enjoy the rest of the day until the semi-finals begin. In order to celebrate the first round, we will be having a parade, and the winners of the first round will be in it.  
  
George: Well, we better get our gundams onto the floats.  
  
Chibodee: Hey good thinking George. We should hurry up now not to disappoint our fans.  
  
Domon: Hey have you guys seen Schwartz. He's been gone all day.  
  
Argo: Yes I have noticed that, too.  
  
Allenby: Hiah Domon!  
  
Domon: Oh hey Allenby: It's too bad that you didn't get into the semi- finals.  
  
Allenby: Yeah. But at least I got pretty far.  
  
Domon: Well we gotta get going. The parade is about to start.  
  
Allenby: All right Domon. C ya. I'll be watching you in crowd.  
  
Domon: Okay then. Bye. Let's go Rain.  
  
Rain: What?  
  
Domon: Remember, we both own the Burning Gundam. And we're on the same team together. So I think it's appropriate for both of us to be on the Burning Gundam's hand.  
  
Rain: All right. Thanks Domon.  
  
Domon: Anytime.  
  
(The parade has already started)  
  
Domon: Hey look! There's Schwartz and his Shadow Gundam. (He jumps onto the Shadow Gundam where Schwartz is.) Hey where have you been all day Schwartz?  
  
Schwartz: I've been around.  
  
Domon: Oh come on Schwartz. Just tell me.  
  
Schwartz: I've been trying to follow him.  
  
Domon: Who?  
  
Schwartz: Behind me.  
  
Domon: Oh you mean Neo-Korea's gundam pilot? Sounoo?  
  
Schwartz: Yes. I've been trying to gather more information about him. Although he new I was there, so it was hard to keep with him. All I know is that he is a much better fighter than me. You must be careful fighting him Domon.  
  
Domon: Yeah. Thanks for the tip. (He then jumps back onto the Burning Gundam's hand.)  
  
Chibodee: Hey what was that all about Domon?  
  
Domon: Nothing. It doesn't concern you, Chibodee.  
  
(Ding, Ding! The giant clock rings 1:00.)  
  
Announcer: It is now time for the semi-finals! Every Gundam has been set up to start on a certain place within the huge battleground for the Battle Royal. They all have to look for a gundam and then start a one on one match with each other. Now, let start. (Ding) Neo-China's Dragon Gundam and Neo-France's Gundam Rose has found each other first. Now their match will start while the others still try to find each other.  
  
Sai Saici: Here I come George!  
  
George: Rose Blitz!  
  
Announcer: Sai Saici is blocking every laser with his sword.  
  
Sai Saici: Ha! You're going to have to do better than that.  
  
George: How about this. Rose Hurricane!  
  
Sai Saici: There's. too many. Ahhh!  
  
Announcer: And the winner is George with his Rose Gundam.  
  
George: I'm sorry that I went so aggressive on you.  
  
Sai Saici: It's all right. I accept my defeat.  
  
Announcer: Now Burning Gundam has caught up with Neo-Russia's Bolt Gundam. And they have already started their match.  
  
Argo: I'm not holding back Domon! Yah!  
  
Domon: Well then, neither am I! Burning Slash!  
  
Announcer: Wow! Look at them go. They are going crazy! Burning Gundam give a punch and Bolt give a punch. They won't stop. What's this? Bolt Gundam is injured!  
  
Domon: This is it Argo. Burning Finger! (Boom)  
  
Announcer: And off with the Bolt Gundam's head. What a stupendious match. Now, Neo-Korea's Blue Flame Gundam and Neo-Germany's Shadow Gundam have found each other.  
  
Schwartz: I know that you're a great gundam fighter so I won't be holding back a single bit.  
  
Sounoo: Well then, good. That's the kind of attitude I like.  
  
Sounoo and Schwartz: Gundam fight, ready, go!  
  
Announcer: And for Shadow Gundam's first attack, he brings out his blades. But Blue Flame Gundam has no shield. Wow! Right out of the Blue Fame Gundam's arm comes out a shield.  
  
Schwartz: What? But how!  
  
Sounoo: Remember, I always have an extra trick up my sleeve, literally. Hahahaha!  
  
(Blue Flame Gundam gives out a big punch. He then fly into the air, turning himself into a torpedo. Boom! He badly injures the Shadow Gundam.)  
  
Schwartz: Ha! (He says having trouble standing.) What a cheap move. You're nothing but a phony.  
  
Sounoo: Shut up! You're ticking my off.  
  
Schwartz: Tell me, did your father teach you how to fight so well, or is it just the gundam.  
  
Sounoo: That's it! Flame Fist!  
  
Announcer: The Blue Flame Gundam is using his Flame Fist Technique.  
  
Sounoo: This is one of my favorite techniques. It increases my strength by 120%! I can easily rip your arm off if I want. Get ready, because here I come.  
  
Announcer: Amazing. What an incredible punch.  
  
(The Shadow Gundam leans back and falls.)  
  
Sounoo: This is it. Spiral Cyclone!  
  
Announcer: This is again one of The Blue Flame Gundam's great techniques. He makes a cyclone of himself in blue fire, and destroys the gundam. Sounoo and The Blue Flame Gundam takes victory with the Spiral Cyclone Technique. While The Blue Flame Gundam was doing his last technique, Chibodee and George ran into each other. Wow! They're fighting each other head on, fist-to-fist.  
  
Chibodee: You may have the Rose Blitz and the Rose Hurricane, but I have strength remember, with my gun. (Boom, boom. Chibodee fires he laser gun. Then lots of smoke comes out with his blast.)  
  
George: I can't see. Where did he go?  
  
Chibodee: I'm right here! (Coming behind him. He then had got him in lock hold.)  
  
Announcer: Oh no! The Rose Gundam cannot move. What is he going to do?  
  
Chibodee: Now off with your arms, Yah!  
  
Announcer: With a big explosion, Neo-America's Gundam Maxter has ripped Neo- France's Rose Gundam's arms off.  
  
Chibodee: Domon, here I come.  
  
Sounoo: I guess, now, I'll just wait for the prey to come to me.  
  
Announcer: Now Gundam Maxter, and Burning Gundam have started fighting.  
  
Domon: Burning Slash!  
  
Chibodee: You're not going to defeat me that easily, Domon!  
  
Domon: Oh yeah, then take this. Burning Finger!  
  
Chibodee: Nooo!  
  
Announcer: Congratulations Neo-Japan, Domon Kasshu and his Burning Gundam, and Neo-Korea, Sounoo and his Blue Flame Gundam. You both will participate in the Finals, which will start from tomorrow.  
  
(Sounoo steps out of The Blue Flame Gundam's cockpit)  
  
Sounoo: I look forward to our fight Domon Kasshu.  
  
Domon: Yeah, same here. 


	4. The Finals

Announcer: It is now time for the Finals!  
  
Chibodee: All right Domon!  
  
Sai Saici: Go Burning Gundam!  
  
Rain: I wonder if Domon can beat the Blue Flame Gundam.  
  
Sai Saici: Don't worry sis. Domon is a great fighter.  
  
Argo: Yes, I'll have to agree with Sai Saici.  
  
Sounoo: You ready for the fight of your life Domon?  
  
Domon: Yeah. What about you?  
  
Sounoo: Ha. I'm not so sure it's going to be the fight of my life but yeah you are the greatest opponent I have ever met.  
  
Domon: What do you mean you're not so sure!  
  
Sounoo: Ha!  
  
Announcer: Fighters, are you ready? Let the finals math against Neo- Japan's Burning Gundam verses Neo-Korea's legendary Blue Flame Gundam begin!  
  
Domon: Here I come Sounoo! Burning Slash!  
  
Sounoo: Reveal hidden shield.  
  
Domon: What?  
  
Announer: Blue Flame Gundam has just unleashed his shield. And now he's bringing out his sword.  
  
Sounoo: Yah!  
  
Domon: Whoa! That was too close.  
  
Sounoo: Here I come Domon! Flame Fists!  
  
Domon: Ah! Ah! His punches are too powerful. How can I avoid them? Ah! That's it! If I could just duck when he punches, I could hit him in the stomach. Yah!  
  
Announcer: Amazing. Domon Kasshu was able to find a weak spot on Blue Flame Gundam's Flam Fists.  
  
Sounoo: Ah! So, you figured out the weakness of my Flame Fists huh. How about this! Spiral Cyclone!  
  
Domon: No, not this again. Take this Sounoo! Erupting Burning Finger!  
  
Announcer: Wow! Look at this folks. The Burning Finger is equally as powerful as the Blue Flame Gundam's Spiral Cyclone.  
  
Domon: But how? He sucked my energy from my Burning Finger.  
  
Sounoo: Domon, I am a cyclone. Think Domon. A cyclone is very much like a tornado. Now what can you do now! Yah!  
  
Domon: Ahhhh!  
  
Sounoo: Pathetic. I thought you would be a lot more of a challenge for me. But I was wrong.  
  
Domon: No you're wrong. I still haven't done my Burning Finger at maximum power.  
  
Sounoo: Well, I'm ready. Show me what you got.  
  
Domon: All right then. Maximum Burning Finger!  
  
Sounoo: Spinning Blue Missile!  
  
Announcer: Wow! The Blue Flame Gundam has never done this attack. It seems to be a spinning blue flame out of his two palms when they're placed together.  
  
Domon: What kind of attack is that! Ah!  
  
(A huge explosion is caused because of the tow powerful attacks.)  
  
Sounoo: You are seriously damaged. Why don't you quit?  
  
Domon: What?! Not even a scratch on the Blue Flame Gundam. But how?  
  
Sounoo: You fool. You think you can defeat the likes of me? Ha. You don't even deserve the King of Hearts. I should. Ha ha ha ha.  
  
Domon: Why you. I'm going to beat you. Just watch!  
  
Sounoo: I've been watching since this battle started. What? What's going on? The Burning Gundam is shining gold. Oh yes, I remember now. This is called hyper mode.  
  
Domon: Take this! Yah! Yah! Hi-Yah!  
  
Sounoo: Ah! Ah!  
  
Domon: You see, I told you I'll win. You can't even block my punches anymore.  
  
Sounoo: Ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Domon: Why are you laughing? Tell me what is so funny!  
  
Sounoo: It's you that I'm laughing about. Do you remember your last gundam? The Shining Gundam. And do you remember that it has a super mode.  
  
Domon: Yeah.  
  
Sounoo: Well, my Blue Flame Gundam too has a super mode. You want to see it while you're still in your hyper mode state?  
  
Domon: Yeah. Why not.  
  
Sounoo: Well then. Super Mode!  
  
Announcer: What a unique super mode. The Blue Flame Gundam's entire body is one big blue flame. It is like it suddenly caught on fire.  
  
Sounoo: Now watch what my Blue Flame Gundam's Super Mode consists of. Yah!  
  
Domon: Ah! No!  
  
Announcer: And down goes the Burning Gundam. Neo-Korea's fighter, Sounoo and his Blue Flame Gundam has grasped victory! Congratulations Neo-Korea and the Blue Flame Gundam. 


	5. The Leader of Star

Sounoo: Well it was nice fighting with you all, Shuffle Alliance.  
  
Domon: Yeah, same here.  
  
Chibodee: Yeah all right!  
  
George: Congratulations on the victory Sounoo.  
  
Sounoo: Thank you George. What's this?  
  
Domon: What?  
  
Chibodee: Huh?  
  
Argo: Impossible!  
  
Sounoo: Ah yes. I remember this now.  
  
Sai Saici: Yes, how could that be. Like Argo said, it's impossible!  
  
Sounoo: No Sai Saici, it is very possible. All of you have believed that there were only five (5) members in the Shuffle Alliance. But you all believed wrong. The Shuffle Alliance before you knew this but they didn't have a chance to tell you because they sacrificed their lives for you.  
  
Domon: But I still don't understand.  
  
Sounoo: You see, you all know that my father was the best fighter out of all fighters. He was in the Shuffle Alliance. He was actually the leader of the Shuffle Alliance. He was known as the Leader of Star. You see, on all of your hand, you have a special symbol. Well, he too had a special symbol except it wasn't on his hand. It was on his chest.  
  
Chibodee: Hey what did the symbol look like?  
  
Sounoo: On his chest was a very large star. On every five corners of the stars, they had your symbols on them. That is why he is known as the Leader of Star. Somehow, my father must have passed this down to me. Or I guess because I'm now known as the best fighter in the world, I have just gotten it. If my father did pass this symbol down to me, which I do believe is the only possible explanation; it just must have taken awhile to appear.  
  
Sai Saici: Wow. What an amazing star.  
  
Chibodee: Hey how come we don't have great symbols like that? I mean I think I should get that symbol because I'm Neo-America's fighter and on my shirt, it has a star on it.  
  
Domon: Ah, quit you complaining Chibodee.  
  
Chibodee: Man, how come everybody here is mean to me?  
  
Domon: Well then Sounoo, since you're our leader, I think it's appropriate for you to tell us what to do. Isn't that right guys?  
  
Sai Saici: Yeah! I think so.  
  
Argo. Yes. I'll have to agree with you Domon.  
  
George: Of course.  
  
Chibodee: You bet.  
  
Sounoo: Thank you. I accept your offer. So for the first thing, I want all of you guys to go back home and live the normal lives you used to live by.  
  
Sai Saici: But why?  
  
Sounoo: Because the Shuffle Alliance is usually only there when to protect the proper use of gundams. And to protect them, too.  
  
George: All right then. It's settled. Let's go home Rose Gundam. Good- bye everybody.  
  
Domon: Yeah. See ya later Sounoo. It was nice fighting and meeting you.  
  
Chibodee: Catch you later Sounoo!  
  
Argo: Bolt Gundam! Good-bye Sounoo.  
  
Sounoo: Hmm. Good-bye Shuffle Alliance. Rise Blue Flame Gundam! 


End file.
